Seeing Stars
by MiaSlytherinPrincezz72
Summary: What happens when Hermione recevives a mysterious present on her birthday? And what will she say when asked a question by a blonde haired Slytehrin? read to find out!


Dear readers, Hi

**Dear readers, Hi. I hope that you all read and enjoy this one-shot. I love my other stories but sometimes a one-shot is just itching to get out and then the plot bunnies attack and I just have to write one. Please read and review!!**

**Seeing Stars **

Today was Hermione Granger's birthday; she skipped into the Great Hall humming the Happy Birthday song. She plopped herself down next to Harry who looked like he was trying to hide something from her view.

"Good Morning Harry." She said the happiness evident in her voice.

"Happy Birthday Hermione, go on open it." Harry encouraged her has he handed her his present.

Hermione squealed and tore off the gift wrap. Inside the box was a set of quills with rainbow and invisible ink.

"To see the ink all you have to do is tap the paper once and say 'apperace". Only you will be able to see it unless you show it to someone else." He said. Hermione gave him and hug.

"Thank you Harry." She said.

Hermione was just about to tuck into her breakfast when Ginny came and plopped down next to Hermione and gave her a big hug.

"Happy Birthday Hermione." Ginny said and thrust a box type object at her. Hermione peeled the paper off and gasped. On her lap was a brand new Hogwarts, A History.

"It's singed too." Ginny said then started eating her breakfast.

Hermione opened the cover and indeed it was signed by the author.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said giving her friend a one armed hug.

"Well the Head Girl deserves the best." Ginny said.

Right as Hermione put her fork up to her lips Ron plopped down in front of her. He handed her another box type looking thing and said tiredly "open it." Then he yawned.

Hermione unwrapped the present and gasped at what she saw. It was some sort of book. It was red leather. Hermione opened it and found out it was a photo album. The book was half way full. Some of the pictures were of her, Harry and Ron like they were right now. But some were from when they were in first and second years.

"How did you get these Ron?" Hermione asked staring amazed at the pictures.

"Well Dumbledore hooked up these magical cameras that took a picture every minute. He set them up right before we got to Hogwarts so I asked him if I could have some of them and he said that I could." Ron said almost falling asleep.

"Why are you so tired?" Harry asked. Ron was never this tired. He usually slept all night.

"I had to convince some people to let me take their picture. Hermione flip to the last four pages." Ron told her.

Hermione flipped to the pages and almost fell over looking at them. The first of the four was a picture of all the Gryffindor 7th years. They were all waving and at the bottom they had all written her a special note. Hermione turned to the next page and saw all of the Hufflepuffs. Each one was waving and had written a note. Some of them said Happy Birthday and others said thanks for the help in potions. Hermione turned to the next page and saw all of the Ravenclaws. They also had written a note. Most of them saying that she should have been in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. Hermione turned the page and had to look again. Waving back at her was the entire Slytherin 7th years with Draco Malfoy in the front.

"How did you get them to stand still that long? Frankly, how did you convince them to let you take the picture?" Harry asked who had been looking over Hermione's shoulder.

"Well, I just sorta asked them. Well actually I asked Malfoy and the others were there and the said no way and said some other things but when Malfoy said ok they just looked at him. I don't know how or why but he convinced them to let me take the picture and write something at the bottom. As you can see all of them wrote Happy Birthday but it's the thought that counts." Ron said then laid his head down on the table.

"Wow!" Harry said. If he had asked they probably would've beaten him to a bloody pulp.

All Hermione could do was stare at the picture of all the Slytherins waving. She read the notes the left. Some of them said Happy Birthday but 2 or 3 of them wrote something like thanks for challenging us in potions or you're not so bad for a Gryffindor. Hermione thought she would cry. She never knew that Slytherins were actually capable of being nice.

Suddenly, before Hermione could burst into tears the owls came swooping down. Hermione's owl Freckles landed in front of her and dropped a package just to the right of her plate.

"Thank you, Freckles." She said and fed it some toast before it took off for the owlery.

Hermione took the card off and read it. It said:

Dear Hermione,

I hope you have a wonderful Birthday.

That was all it said. There was no name. No nothing. Hermione opened the wrapping. Inside the wrapping was a box. It looked like a box for jewelry. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful pair of pink diamond earrings. There was also a tiny note inside that said:

P.S. They're real

"Wow. I wonder who sent you those." Ginny said. All Hermione could say was "Me too."

No one noticed a pair of silver-gray eyes staring at her and the smile that formed on the lips of their owner.

"Come on Hermione." Ginny said pushing her blindfolded friend to the Room of Requirements.

"Ginny, I can't 'come on' if I don't even know where we're going." Hermione said holding her hands out in front of her, not wanting to bump into something.

"Hermione, are you saying that you don't trust me?" Ginny asked. Hermione was about to answer when Ginny walked her right into a wall.

"Don't answer that." Ginny said.

"Ginny can't you just tell me where we are going?" Hermione said. She really didn't want Ginny to walk her into the forbidden forest.

"No." Ginny said and stopped pushing Hermione.

"Why not?" Hermione asked her irritated that she was not getting any straight answers.

"Because we're here." Ginny said and took Hermione's blind fold off.

Hermione blinked a few times then her eyes focused on a door. Hermione turned around and looked at Ginny.

"Go on in." Ginny said then gave her a little push. Hermione grabbed the door handle and gave it a twist. Cautiously she stepped in. Then suddenly the light came on and there was a loud yell of "Surprise."

Hermione looked around and saw all of her friends from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. There was music playing and a big table full of presents. There was also a big cake. ON the cake it said "Happy Birthday Hermione".

"So what do you think?" Harry asked her. But he never got an answer because he was tackled into a hug along with Ron who was standing next to him.

"Thank you guys so much!" Hermione said and pulled back.

"Well, what are we doing standing around? Let's party." Hermione said. She heard a chorus of yah then the lights dimmed and the music got louder and everyone started to dance.

Later that night Hermione walked back to her common room. Being Head Girl had its perks. She got her own bedroom and common room. Though she had to share the common room and bathroom with Malfoy but it had gotten a lot better. They weren't fighting as much and they were even on to first names. Draco called it a truce. Hermione called it a friendship.

Hermione tiptoed past Draco's room and into her's. She turned on the light and almost screamed. Floating in mid-air was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a pink that matched her earrings and there was a pair of high heels that matched the dress. There was also a pink diamond bracelet that matched the earrings

There was a note hanging next to her dress. Hermione grabbed it and started to read it. It said:

Dear Hermione,

I would like it if you would wear this dress and meet me

At the astronomy tower at 11:00 tonight.

From,

That was it. No name. No nothing. But Hermione decided to go. If someone spent all of this money on her that they didn't want to harm her. Hermione took a quick shower and put on the dress. She then slipped on the heels and put on the earrings. Hermione then straightened her hair slightly so it looked more wavy than curly.

Hermione looked in the mirror and gasped. 'Wow!' was the only thing that went through her head. She looked really good.

Hermione left her room and went out the common room door. She couldn't wait until she met this mystery person. Hermione almost ran to the astronomy tower, but she didn't. She didn't want to be all hot and sweaty.

Hermione finally reached the astronomy tower and pushed the door open. Hermione almost fainted. There was pink, gold, and white candles floating around to dimly light the tower. There was soft music playing but there was something missing. There was no one there. Only Hermione.

Hermione walked over to the railing. She leaned over slightly and took and breath of fresh night air mixed with scented candles. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feel of the cool breeze washing over her. Hermione didn't notice that she wasn't alone until said person made their presence known.

"Enjoying the view?" Someone asked. Hermione opened her eyes and spun around. She gasped. Actually, Hermione was fortunate that she didn't faint. Standing in front of her in a tuxedo was the Draco Malfoy. He wasn't making eye contact and he was blushing.

"I have another present for you." Draco said and took out another white jewelry box. He handed it to Hermione and his hand brushed gently over hers. Hermione looked at him then opened the box. Hermione's eyes widened. Inside pink diamond heart on a silver chain.

Hermione looked up at Draco who was watching her intently and said "Would you put it on me?"

Draco nodded and Hermione gave him the necklace. Hermione pulled her hair up and held it with one had. Hermione could smell Draco's cologne as he clasped the necklace behind her neck.

Hermione turned around slowly. "The earrings were from you? And the bracelet and dress?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

Draco nodded. "Why?" Hermione asked suddenly thinking this was some kind of sick joke. He would pretend to like her then once she fell in love with him he would break her heart.

"Why what?" Draco asked.

"Why did you give me these gifts? Why did you convince the other Slytherins to let Ron take that picture? And why did you ask me to come up here tonight?" Hermione said with a little bit of uncertainty in her voice.

Draco took a step closer to her then answered her questions.

"All of those questions have a simple answer. I gave you those gifts because it is your birthday and I wanted to. I convinced my fellow Slytherins to let Weasley take the picture because I knew how much it would mean to you. And I asked you up here because I have a question for you and I wanted the perfect mood." Draco said looking deep into Hermione's eyes.

"What do you want to ask me?" Hermione asked him, staring into his eyes.

"I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend. I have liked you ever since you went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum. You looked so beautiful and happy and that's when I realised that I wanted to be the one to make you happy. I want to give you everything that a Malfoy can give you." Draco said hoping that Hermione would say what he so desperately wanted to hear.

"Draco I would love to be your girlfriend, but on one condition." She said.

Draco hoped to whatever god that was up there she wanted something he could give her.

"It would be so sad to let the music go to waste, Will you dance with me?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms went around his neck and she laid her head onto his shoulder.

After an hour of dancing Draco pulled back and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Would it be alright if I kissed you?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded and Draco brought his lips down to meet hers on a sweet and tender kiss.

No one would ever know that at the precise moment that their lips touched 2 shooting stars went over their heads. Hermione and Draco would never find out that they were star crossed lovers.

**So what did you think? I won't know unless you REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! **


End file.
